<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Tonight by tasteoftheforbidden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362679">Just for Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden'>tasteoftheforbidden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been together. Once. A long time ago. Around the time he’d just gotten back to the village. People were either afraid of him, shunned him, or just wanted to have sex with him. They were all the same. </p><p>Except for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunade eyed the strewn pieces of parchment on her table in disdain. It was moments like these that she questioned her decision for ever agreeing to be the fifth hokage. She slumped down on her large desk as she thought of what her life could have been – daily gambling, sleeping in until late in the afternoon, sake at any time of the day, lazing around without a care in the world. Wait. Why the hell did she agree to do this thing in the first place again?</p><p>Feeling a presence by her window, Tsunade shifted her gaze tiredly towards a familiar mask.</p><p>"Mission complete."</p><p>Tsunade watched in silence as the man in ANBU clothing approached her desk, dropping yet another pile of paperwork on her already haphazard table. Her eye twitched. She watched him take off his mask, a brow arched in question.</p><p>"Is something the matter?"</p><p>Tsunade sighed, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "It’s nothing, Sasuke. I-"</p><p>A startled scream made the Uchiha avenger flinch, eying the suddenly frantic woman before him with poorly veiled ire. He watched her utter a string of profanities as she reached for something under her table. “I have a job for you.” She brought her hand up to slam a thick file on her desk.</p><p>Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. Judging by the expression on her face, and the initial placement of the folder, there was only one conclusion. "You need me to deliver a mission file you forgot to hand over."</p><p>Tsunade clicked her tongue at being found out. The Uchiha was too perceptive for his own good. This particular file should have been handed out three days ago, and yet here it was, still lying in her office.</p><p>Sasuke eyed the indignant Hokage, obvious irked by his candidness. He wanted to argue that he wasn’t a delivery man, but the expression on her face told him there was no room for argument. "So who’s the unlucky person heading out on his last mission?" The flat tone of his voice made the gibe sound even more insulting.</p><p>Tsunade felt her lips part at the audacity of the little brat who thought he could be sassy with her and get away with it. "Now you listen to me-"</p><p>The door to her office slammed open, revealing a worn-down Shizune rushing in to bring yet another pile of paperwork. "Tsunade-sama, the report from Sunagakure just arrive-" She paused when her eyes landed on the familiar file in the fifth Hokage’s clutches.</p><p>"You still haven't given that file to Tenten?!"</p><p>Both women began getting in an altercation that made them miss the way the lone ANBU in the room froze at the mention of the name.</p><p>"That mission is the day after tomorrow! You expect her to learn all of those things in just one day?!" Shizune screamed.</p><p>"Tenten is an excellent Jounin. She'll be able to learn what needs to be-" Tsunade paused as Shizune stomped towards her.</p><p>"Tsunade-sama! This mission is incredibly dangerous! That's why at least five days of preparation was given!"</p><p>"I know. I know. That's why Sasuke here-"</p><p>Both eyes darted around the now empty room. The mission file was nowhere to be found.</p>
<hr/><p>Sasuke stood by the entrance to an apartment building he was once familiar with. The color of the walls were different, and the knob of the main door had been changed; but otherwise, it looked the same. It felt nostalgic, but at the same time, somewhat suffocating. He didn't understand why. It's been almost two years since then, but for some reason he couldn't fathom why it felt like it was just yesterday.</p><p>They'd been together. Once. A long time ago. Around the time he’d just gotten back to the village. People were either afraid of him, shunned him, or just wanted to have sex with him. They were all the same. Except for her.</p><p>They were assigned on a mission together. Just her and him. He expected her to act the same way everyone had. But she didn't. She was professional, amicable – unapologetically herself. It didn't seem like she was watching what she would say, nor did it seem like she wanted his approval in any way. He was just another ninja to her, just another partner she had to work with on a mission.</p><p>Before he knew it, the more he got to know her, the more he'd find himself looking out for her in town. He'd strike a conversation whenever he could, and would look forward to any missions he'd share with her. It was strange, the feeling she invoked in him. She seemed so familiar, so grounded. With her, it felt safe to be himself. Her presence relaxed him. There were no pretenses, no need for walls or facades. She never looked at him only to see his past. She looked at him as he was in the present.</p><p>They were together for a good six months, hidden from the eyes of any observer. No one knew. No one ever found out. It was strange – actually being with someone. Before then, sex had always been enough. He felt no need for the romance. But with her, it made sense. He finally understood why the sentimentalities mattered, and why it felt so good to actually have someone to share those with.</p><p>He ended it. He chose to end it when he accepted a position in ANBU. So he didn't have the right to be wistful. He shouldn't be glaring at every guy he sees her talk to, or anyone who so much as touch her in any way.</p><p>"<em>Did you hear the news?! Neji and Tenten are finally an item!"</em></p><p>He destroyed quite a couple of trees that day when the news came out. The Hyuga had been offered a position in ANBU as well, nearly a year after he had been instated. But he refused. It was the same year the news of their relationship broke out. So he chose a girl over a promotion? He never pegged the Hyuga to be that type. But then again, he never really knew him well enough.</p><p>Sasuke's hand hovered over the door of the apartment complex in uncertainty. He could sense she was home. Should he just knock? What would he say once she opened the door? He glanced up at the small balcony connected to her bedroom. The door was open. The dim lighting told him she had a lamp on. Was she awake? He watched her curtains fly freely with the wind. It was almost autumn now. What was she doing leaving her door open? She could get a cold. He sighed. She was being careless in more ways than one. If he went up there, he could easily… His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Would he dare?</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind, Sasuke jumped up to the terrace in silence, landing gracefully just a few inches from the door. As if sensing his arrival, the chilly night air stopped blowing, stilling the curtains in place. He stood up slowly as he eyed her sleeping form on the bed. His heartbeat was racing; his thoughts running a mile a minute.</p><p>Should he wake her? Or should he just leave the file and never come back?</p><p>He walked inside her bedroom cautiously. She had her back to him, her torso rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing. How could she be so unguarded? Watching the figure disappear in a puff of smoke, Sasuke raised a hand to block the kick he sensed was aimed on his head.</p><p>Tenten narrowed her eyes in annoyance when the intruder exploded into smoke, revealing a thick file in his place. She heard a voice coming from one side of the room.</p><p>"Not bad."</p><p>Sasuke avoided two quick elbows to the face before raising a leg to block a low kick. She was faster now. He blocked an open palm strike that forced him to take a few steps back. It seems her chakra manipulation had gotten better as well. He watched her slide a kunai out from the right long sleeve of her red sweater.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"</p><p>All she got in response was a puff of smoke. It had been yet another shadow clone.</p><p>Sensing a presence behind her, Tenten whirled around, kunai raised as she eyed the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall with contempt. She narrowed her eyes, scanning his form quickly. "You’re ANBU, right? What do you want?" She demanded. An amused grunt was all she got as a reply. “What the hell is so funny?”</p><p>"Nice sleepwear."</p><p>Tenten scrunched her eyebrows. There was something about the muffled voice that sounded familiar.</p><p>Sasuke stared at the large red oversized sweater that fell off one of her shoulders. After watching her move, he could tell she had no bra on. The sweater ended just slightly below her hip revealing the black lacy underwear she donned. Her hair was down in waves, flowing softly from the caress of the cool night breeze.</p><p>Showing no signs of self-consciousness, Tenten slipped another kunai out from her left sleeve. "Answer me."</p><p>Sasuke pushed himself of the wall, catching a kunai aimed right between his eyes. He caught it with ease, but he felt it push against his fingers, nearly touching the top of his nose. She <em>had</em> gotten better at chakra manipulation. His mask hid the grin he was now sporting. She was never the explosive type, but she would simmer. She was always clear-headed. Always analytical. Her ability to handle pressure made it easy for her to work with almost any team on Konoha’s roster, but it also made her capable of being ruthless, if needed.</p><p>"Stay where you are." She warned, slipping another kunai into her earlier empty hand. She watched him tilt his head to one side.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>Tenten could tell from his tone that he wasn’t taking her seriously. She had to fix that.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"I won’t ask again." She shifted her grip on both kunai, preparing for a taijutsu battle. “What are you doing in my house?” She watched him jut his chin towards a direction.</p><p>"Delivering that."</p><p>Tenten took a quick glance towards the file, realizing it had been a big mistake. The ANBU intruder was right before her in the blink of an eye. He took possession of both her wrists in a punishing grip that forced her to drop her weapons. She was pushed roughly against the wall, her head banging against it in the process. She bit down a moan. He had his legs between hers, pinning her successfully against the concrete.</p><p>Boiling with rage, Tenten moved to head-butt her assailant, meeting his shoulder as he evaded. She cursed when she collided with the blunt bone. She had one eye closed, wincing in pain. She lifted her head to glare at the intruder once again, but was now met with intense onyx eyes. She blinked. It couldn’t be. She saw him tilt his head slightly to the side, amusement dancing in his eyes at her dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“Sasuke?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Yes?" Came his teasing tone.</p><p>Tenten couldn't breath. This couldn't be real. There was no way that he could be here right this moment. “Just what…” She sounded breathless, disoriented by the unexpected turn of events. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>He still had both her hands pinned, his body crushing hers in a very intimate way. "I told you. I was delivering a mission file from the Hokage." His gaze dropped to her lips. They were parted, panting for air. The way they looked made him hungry. He could feel her, all of her, right beneath him. He felt her begin to pull out of his grasp, but every squirm her body made, made him want to push against her even more.</p><p>"And you've delivered." Tenten tugged against his hold, getting a semblance of control back. "Now let me go." He said nothing, but his gaze on her was intense, his hold unyielding.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t know exactly what the hell he was trying to do, but one thing was for sure – he didn't want this to end. Not yet. He closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.</p><p>Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. She froze, not knowing what to do. She gasped when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip. His mouth was hot against hers, his tongue eagerly coaxing hers out to play. He moved both her wrists in one grasp, his other hand tilting the back of her head for better access.</p><p>It had been so long. So long since he last felt this way.</p><p>Finally realizing what was happening, Tenten started pulling her head away but his hold on her was strong. Her hands were useless in his iron grip. His body kept grinding into her in a sensual way, making it incredibly hard for her to think straight.</p><p>A traitorous moan escaped her throat, and she felt him smirk against her lips. She tried to fight against him, but then he drew her lower lip in his teeth before diving his tongue into her mouth once again. She felt dizzy. Had he always been so good at this?</p><p>Sasuke deepened the kiss even more when he finally felt her respond. He let go of both her wrists, snaking his free arm around her waist. He kept his hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. She felt her hands crawl behind his neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>Tenten felt her knees buckle. He felt so good. His lips, his tongue, the pressure of his body, the strength of his hands – the memories flooded her mind. This wasn't making anything sense. None of this made any sense at all. This was wrong! She pulled away, pushing her hands against the solid torso against hers. "Stop!"</p><p>Not wanting to let her go, Sasuke kept his hands on her. She pushed while he pulled. She ran but he kept making her stay. They continued to fight for dominance, eventually reaching the edge of the terrace.</p><p>Tenten felt her lower back connect with the frame, keeping her trapped against Sasuke once again.</p><p>"Let me go-"</p><p>Tenten's protests were drowned by Sasuke's passionate kisses. One arm around her waist kept her flush against him, while the one on the back of her head angled her lips perfectly against his. She began pounding on his chest and pushing at his shoulders to make him stop, but he wouldn't even budge.</p><p>The wind blew Tenten's hair softly as Sasuke continued to kiss her out on the patio under the moonlight. It was perfect. Just perfect. He could feel her slowly give in once again. Her hands clutching the front of his shirt, her head angling itself better against his lips.</p><p>She felt him relax against her, and she was brought back to reality once again. She pushed against him with all her might, bowing her head to deny him further access. "I'm with Neji now."</p><p>Sasuke tightened his hold on her waist, bringing his other hand on the side of her face, cradling her cheek. He eyed the tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. He knew he was an asshole. He knew he was being selfish. But he didn’t care. He wanted her. He wanted her back. Even if he had no right to.</p><p>"If you're with him, then why'd you kiss me?"</p><p>Tenten's eyes widened at the accusation, pushing against his shoulders firmly. He finally let her go. "You didn't exactly give me a choice!"</p><p>"You had a choice!" Sasuke yelled as he followed her back to the bedroom. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He was not letting her walk out of this. "Admit it. You wanted this just as much as I did."</p><p>Tenten felt her entire body boil with rage – rage at his audacity, and rage towards herself for being unable to contradict his claims. "Just what the hell do you want from me, Sasuke?" His lack of an answer made her want to slap him. "You can't just barge into my life like this, acting like you have every right to, when you were the one who called it off!"</p><p>Sasuke silently watched her frantic form, standing unmoving as he willingly took the brunt of anger. She was shouting at him, jabbing a finger roughly against his chest. She pounded her fists against his torso, pushing him all over the room. She was furious at him, screaming bloody murder at him, but she never looked more beautiful. He couldn't concentrate on a word she was saying. Her anger was dying down. He caught her just in time before she fell to the floor, too exhausted to hurt him.</p><p>Sasuke enveloped her in his arms, feeling every quiver of her body, hearing every hitch of her breathe, feeling the wetness of her tears against the side of his neck.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He felt her still. He waited for a reply, but she gave him nothing.</p><p>"It will always be you." Came his breathless tone, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt her pull out of the hug, watery eyes glaring at him in accusation.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>His hands moved to wipe the tears off her cheeks, before tracing his thumb against the outline of her bottom lip. Maybe she was right. Maybe he <em>was</em> lying. He didn’t exactly know what falling in love was supposed to be like, but if he had to define it, the only answer he ever got was her.</p><p>Sasuke leaned in for another kiss. Tenten tried to push him away but he already snaked an arm around her waist to keep her still. His lips were on her once again. Tenten loathed the way her resolve crumbled when it came to him. He was like a drug she couldn't completely get out of her system. It was so hard to fight him. It was so hard to fight <em>this</em>. Even though she denied it, she knew she still felt something for him. She'd never wanted to kiss and kill someone both at the same time.</p><p>Tenten pulled away from the kiss, tears flowing from her face once again. "Why are you doing this? Why come now after all these years?"</p><p>Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers in a silent apology.</p><p>"I was over you! I really was! But then here you are again and… And now I'm confused!" Tenten hid her face against his chest, clutching his shirt, desperately trying to quell the onslaught of tears.</p><p>Sasuke looked down at her quivering form, placing a chaste kiss against her temple. He knew he could never give her the kind of love and affection she deserved. He could never give her the life she always wanted. He was too messed up, too selfish. He would tear her up and drag her down with him. "Tonight. Just for tonight. Can you think of just me?"</p><p>Tenten let out a shaky breath at the soft whisper she heard by her ear.</p><p>"Just this one night." Sasuke place both hands on the sides of her head, tilting her gaze up to bring their foreheads together. He smiled at her. "Just me. With you."</p><p>Sasuke leaned in for another kiss. Tenten closed her eyes, finally giving in.</p><p>Tonight.</p><p>Just for tonight.</p><p>She would think of only him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>